Cats Are Evil
by Kori Tenshi
Summary: Olivia has been CHIBIFIED! OMG! What's going to happen? Will Riku survive this horror? Will Olivia stop being so stubborn! And who gave her Sugar? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE STORY! SO READ ON MY FRIENDS!XD


**Heys:) **

**I'm creating a Riva! err...RikuxOlivia fic! or One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Olivia...VampieGirl owns her...er...I dun own anything else either...lol**

**This Fic, was persuaded to be made by VampieGirl...Cause she wanted a humor RikuxOlivia fic. AND so here I am...doing this request...AND so...Let us have enough of my rambling...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Title: Cats. Are. Evil.**

**Summary: Olivia has been CHIBIFIED! OMG! What's going to happen? Will Riku survive this horror? Will Olivia stop being so stubborn! And who gave her Sugar? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE STORY! SO READ ON MY FRIENDS! XD**

**Cats. Are. Evil.**

**Riku p.o.v.**

I can't believe this...I can't freaking believe this...I can't believe that damn fortune teller gave her a potion...an UNTESTED POTION! And SHE being the damn cat she is, DRANK IT!

And NOW, she's running around MY HOUSE!

"Haha! I can't believe Olivia got turned back into a kid!" Sora laughed, I glared at him.

"Yea, well, What would YOU do if KAIRI got turned back into a kid?" I snapped, He looked at me smiling...

"I'd drop her off here, and run like hell." I sweat dropped, suddenly, electric blue eyes popped into my line of vision...

"Hey Wiku!" Olivia said happily, did I mention she was only four? "Can I have some candy?"

"No."

"But WIKU! I WANT SOME CANDY!" Olivia wailed, pulling my hair, "GIMME CANDY NOW!"

"OW! DAMMIT I SAID NO!"

"WAHHHH" she's so loud! Sora laughed, I glared at him, my hair still being pulled by the miniature Olivia.

"Here Olivia, a lollypop!" Sora said, pulling said candy out of his pocket. Olivia beamed. And took it.

"Who awe you?" Olivia asked, Sora sweat dropped,

"I'm Sora."

"Sawa?"

"SO-RA"

"oh," Olivia said slowly, "Thanks SO-WA" Sora and me anime fell.

"Tell me again how long this curse will last?"

"Till midnight..."

Suddenly we jumped when we heard a crash and shattering sound. We both ran into the kitchen...To find a dish on the floor, and Olivia blinking innocently at us...

"It wasn't me! It was So-wa!" Olivia pointed at Sora. Sora blinked a second...then...

"Hey! It wasn't me! It was you!" Sora pointed accusingly at Olivia.

"Nu-huh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Don't you dare yea-huh my nu-huh!" Olivia said quickly,

"wow..." Sora remained silent for a few minutes, wow she's good..."Yea Riku...It was me,"

I stared at him,

"Sora...How stupid are you?"

"Very, if I fell for a little kids trick..." Sora sighed, "Well I gotta get going. Kairi'll kill me if I'm late again for our date..." I sighed.

"The best of luck to you man." I said,

"You say it like i'm going to die of boredom." We stared at each other for a minute.

"...yea, yea, your right, thanks man, I'll need it," He made his way to the door turning around, grinning like the idiot that he is, "Good Luck to you with the devils incarnation," I threw a shoe, that happened to appear in my hand magically, at his head.

"Go to hell." I said,

"Your already there." And with that, he walked out, running to his house to get ready, **That asshole**, I thought...I looked at the mess Olivia made, and sighed, beginning to clean it up.

**iT's DiNnEr TiMe!((authoress laughs evilly here))**

"Olivia!" I said, struggling to feed Olivia, who was being stubborn, pursing her lips.

"No! I'm not eating broccoli!" she said, I sighed,

"Nothing tried nothing gained! NOW EAT!" again I tried to make Olivia eat her broccoli, I mean...Who would blame 'er? I hate the stuff too. I ran a hand through my silver hair, sighing.

"Fine! How about you eat your soup, and We'll have Ice cream for dessert. How's that sound?"

Olivia looked at me suspiciously...

"Can...I have chocolate?" she asked, aww...she's soo adorable in her child form! SOO KAIWAII! Dammit! curse these girly ways...

"Yea, you can have chocolate..." We ate in silence after that...the occasional burp from me and Olivia giggling.

**ThE iCeCrEaM sHoP!**

"I want...the Chocolate flavored Icecweam!" Olivia said, pointing to the bucket in the fridge in front of us.

"Alright alright." I ordered both of us chocolate ice cream, and sat down to eat it.

"Riku?" oh please god...don't let it be true..."Riku! Hey! It's us Sora and Kairi!"

I groaned...just what I needed...

"OMG!" Kairi gasped, I think she saw Olivia..."I WANT CHOCOLATEICECREAM TOO! Sora! Go get us some ice cream!" I sweatdropped...apparently not...sometimes Kairi can be denser then Sora...

"Here ya go, Kairi," Sora handed her, her ice cream, and he ate his. "So how's it going with Olivia?"

"Olivia? Where is she? I haven't seen her..." Me and Sora pointed at Olivia, who was eating her ice cream silently...I bet she's plotting...I saw a glint in her eye...oh yea she's plotting...Kairi gasped...

"oh wow...she's so cute!" Kairi gushed,

"Hey Kairi, we better go..." Sora said, trailing off...Olivia had somehow made seem an accident and caused her ice cream cone to go flying unto Kairi's head, bits of the ice cream, falling down her cheeks and landing on her shoulders. Olivia giggled.

"Sowie Kaiwi." Olivia said, "it was an accident! Honest.

"You little..."

"Um...OK! Olivia lets go, and get you cleaned up and to bed!" I hurriedly ushered Olivia out the door, and running down the block to my house when I heard a scream...oh man...Kairi's going to have my head tomorrow...

**BaCk At ThE hOuSe**

"C'mon Olivia! get in the shower!" I cried, Olivia hissed. Dammit, why's she so stubborn?

"I dun wanna!"

"Dammit! Get it in the shower now!"

"NO!" and with that she ran out the door and started running around the house butt naked, I turned red, and ran after her. Damn little brat...I caught her after a few minutes of running and crashing into things...

"NOoo!" Olivia screamed, "Dun wanna! I dun WANNA!" I shoved her into the water and took her the quickest of baths, and sliding her into pajamas...and carried her down the stairs.

We settled in front of the TV watching some boring show. I looked down to see her dozing off...her head in my lap, her hands under her cheek, I smiled down at her. NOW she looked like an innocent brat. I looked at the clock. One minute till midnight.

I looked down again, and saw a bright light around miniature Olivia, and then the light grew, then dimmed, showing the older version of Olivia. She muttered something and turned around facing me.

"Love...you...Riku..."

"Love you too, kid"

**EnD**

**YAY! The end! I hope you ppl like it! this is a One shot! Yay! I'm already up to my neck in having to update my other stories...¬¬;; ANYWAYS! review please! Tell me if it's good bad, horridible, pretty, cute...good, WHATEVER! just review and I'll give you bastards a cookie! XD**


End file.
